1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an interface for a local area network connection system and more particularly to a plated junction box for the interface which includes flexible and resilient plated spring arms to ground the plated junction box to a metallic panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,695 discloses an interface for a local area network. This assembly includes a wall box for receiving connectors therein, interconnectable to edge card connectors, which are inserted from the rear. In the '695 patent, the wall box is plated to effect a shielding for EMI/RFI. In the commercial embodiment of this connection system, two threaded inserts are included along the sidewalls which allow the box to be installed adjacent to a panel through hole, and snugged up against the back side of the panel, such that the plated box is grounded to the metallic panel. While the above mentioned connection system is quite advantageous, the need has arisen for a self locking, self grounding system, which is easier for the user to install in the panels.
It is an object of the invention to design a network interface outlet system which is easier for the user to install in the panels.
It is an object of the invention to design a network interface outlet system which has a grounding member which is elastic and has a large deflection range to accommodate various panel thicknesses.